Before I Go
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Klaus Visits Caroline in her dream and with that, he lets her know that he needs help. post 7.22/3.22


**A/N:**

 **Hi all!**

 **Umm, I know that I have to update the other fics but I am leaving on Monday to have some rest but sitting here and thinking about that vacation kind of scared me and eventually of course I ended up thinking about Klaroline. Couldn't help but write this one shot. It's placed after Klaus is daggered with Papa Tunde's blade and 5 years have passed since then. So practically that's TVD's ending I guess? My own interpretation, lol.**

 **He visits Caroline in her dream to let her know what happened to him and that's what triggers her will to go and find him.**

 **I hope this doesn't fail. See you at the bottom!**

 **Enjoy.  
Mary.**

* * *

This was the bar she visited two years ago with the twins, hoping she'd find him. It was night and only darkness was around her. She looked around but all she could see was a full moon that shone over the NOLA streets. Everything looked empty and unused as if it'd been empty more than several months.

"Hello love," a familiar voice entered her ears.

She turned around quickly, her vampire speed helping her, obviously.

"Klaus." She breathed, as she saw him standing in front of her; just as he did in the past.

7 years since she'd seen him last and STILL she was affected by his presence just like the old times. She'd missed him looking into her eyes with a questioning look, she'd missed his smell and she'd missed how he'd linger his eyes on her and look at her like she was everything.

Quickly observing her outfit and look, Klaus smirked at her, reaching out a hand to her and offering her a seat on a chair beside them.

"What is that?" she asked, not needing to explain what she meant.

"Well, I decided to visit you while you're deeply asleep. I have to mention that entering your mind has taken a lot more than I'd planned but, well, I'm here. In your dream." he scoffed, grinning at her and pouring a drink for himself as a bottle of bourbon magically appeared on the table.

"Wow," she crossed her hands while looking around. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she scoffed.

Damn her, still not a little bit softer, even in her sleep. He thought.

"Loneliness can be addictive but it's boring, especially when you are forced to go through the agonizing pain and face your darkest fears."

"Yeah," She breathed as she remembered how awfully it felt to turn off her feelings and face all the pain and fears when she turned them back on. "I still don't get what you are doing here. Why are you here?"  
She asked with furious eyes.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, but my mind took me to you. I am only here because the feeling is mutual." his voice low. She is almost scared of him. But she knows, nothing will happen.

"So you are saying that you came into my dream, because I wanted you to come and have this weird conversation?"

"No sweetheart, I am here because you let me in your dreams." he smiled. How's my old friend, Stefan?" he asked, his eyes challenging and dark, as if he ready to face the entire world for her.

"Don't tell me that you're here to lecture me about choosing Stefan." She looks away, pretending not to want to look at him and remember his flawless face.

"I am not here exactly for that but I'd like to hear how you two are doing." He leaned in closer.

She laughed, knowing that he was lying. She could still read his face.

"Well he's busy with Damon and I am obviously stuck with handling school documents but we're fine. Thanks for asking." She stole a drink of his. She knew he'd recognize her lie but she preferred to think that he bought her lie.

"I see you're doing perfectly with twins. I wish I'd see how you handle being a mother. "

"Well they drive me crazy most of the time, they still can't control their magic and sometimes I end up creamy or wet or burnt." she laughed, but we're okay, I guess. Alaric will leave soon and take them away and I'll get back to normal boring life." she started to play with her hands.

"This is not what I wanted to you. You know that better than anyone, love."

"Where are you?" she asked back. "I came to see you, but you were gone." She softened her voice, looking down at his hands. Their color was different from usual. They were deader and paler and somewhat a lot darker than gray.

"I know. I've heard you." He said. "To hear your voice after so long felt so unfair. I couldn't reach out to you." He centered his eyes on her face. He knew he had not a lot of time left.

"Are you trapped? I don't understand. Is this my imagination?"

"I don't have a lot of time, Caroline, but before I go…You know why I am here. Even when being in such pain I couldn't keep myself from coming to you. I've lost track of time I don't even know how much time has passed since I am locked up but I needed to know that you're doing alright. I needed to know that you're still here and you look exquisite." His face suddenly changed and filled with sadness.

"Klaus I..." she saddened.

"Do you remember? The evening in the woods?" he stood up, moving closer to her as she stayed still on her place.  
He knelt down and took her hands. She finally faced him, looking into his eyes.

"I know that might not be the perfect timing but I regret not taking you with me when I had a chance. I regret not spending enough time with you. We both knew you weren't ready but I was a fool when I agreed to leave and never come back. I was fool when I believed Stefan that he'd do the right thing by you and I was a fool when I didn't give the world to you. I apologize for that." He started slowly disappearing and she felt less touched by him than before.

She smiled at him, tears filling her eyes. And she was a fool for not letting him to conquer her world.

"So much of walking away and never coming back,ha?"

She laughed. Her laugh filled with tears. Her laugh made his guts knot inside.

"This is not how I imagined our reunion, I thought you'd like more date to a movie where you can put at least three seats between us." They both laughed. His eyelashes were darker than in the beginning of her dream and his lips were paler.

"Stop reciting my own phrases and tell me, why are you here?" She asked, realizing that she didn't have much time.

"You brought me back once; you can easily do that again. You're by far the only person who hasn't failed me" he tucked her ear behind her ear. I learned to trust you the most." he was slowly fading away and her dream would be over soon.

"I'll try, "she breathed, softly sobbing. Was it wrong that she wanted him to stay a little longer?

He carefully cupped his face and kissed her forehead. And even though it was the softest kiss she'd ever got, she still felt feelings flooding her dead heart.

"Best thing I never had." he whispered, disappearing completely.

She woke up, immediately feeling the loss of him, even in reality.

And he, not sleeping for so long, finally felt like he could give in.

He knew she'd come for him.

He knew she'd bring him back.

* * *

 **Ok ok I was sobbing as I typed the last full stop. Somehow I felt like writing this because uhm... writing helps me a lot.**

 **I know there wasn't much fluff and kisses and all, but I felt like after so long they just couldn't reunite in the dream and have HHS (why not?!) This is just my imagination and how I overthink their reunion, probably.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
